


The Making of a Family

by kuro



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2281740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro/pseuds/kuro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony suddenly brings a child home, and nothing ends up quite as expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Making of a Family

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, I wished I had 1. more time and 2. more energy, because this thing here deserves like 10k words. 
> 
> Prompts by inukagome15, who wanted flowers, and maeglinhiei, who wanted a photoshoot.

Steve couldn't deny it – he had been just as shocked as everyone else in the beginning. When Tony suddenly turned up with a child in his arms, he couldn't help but think what Clint voiced: “Tony, who did you knock up?”

Tony lifted an eyebrow, pushing past them with the child safely cradled in his arms.

“Barton, I might have done a lot of irresponsible things in my life,” he snapped. “But knocking someone up against my and their will does not belong on that list.”

The child made a distressed noise at the sharp tone of Tony's voice, causing Tony to immediately shift his attention to it and shush it gently.

“It's okay, you're safe here,” he murmured. “I'm going to make sure no-one can hurt you any more.”

* * *

 

Despite everyone's initial worries (and Tony's own repeated statements that he was _not a father_ ), he took extremely good care of the boy. The boy had been very shy at first, quiet and always haunting the corners, refusing to be separated from Tony even one minute. 

After a while, however, he got used to the presence of the Avengers and he opened up considerably. Once he had realised that he had nothing to fear, he turned out to be just as curious, loud and active as Tony was. He was also just as stubborn. He and Tony had a bit of a fight because the boy insisted that yes, his name was Timothy. Tony couldn't really understand why, but he eventually caved – which had been obvious from the beginning, in Steve's opinion, because Tony not-so-secretly a softie. 

Tony was hesitant at first to tell them the full story, but the combined evil glares of Pepper and Natasha worked wonders. It turned out that Tony really was the 'father' of the boy – in a way. Timothy had been the little 'pet project' of a scientist that was, for some reason or another, completely obsessed with Tony. There had also been one very awkward attempt at seducing Tony, an attempt that had (to Steve's quiet relief) utterly failed. 

So instead of seducing Tony, said scientist had stolen his DNA and made a clone. Tony obviously hadn't known that and had forgotten about the unsuccessful attempt at seduction for years. But then, the scientist had caught his attention again because of some shady dealings with the criminal element of New York's underworld. 

When he paid the scientist's lab a visit to get confirmation for his suspicions, he had unexpectedly ran into a frightened boy that looked exactly like him as a child. In his shock, Tony had taken the boy away and informed the police of the scientist's misdeeds. 

And then, he had decided that he had to protect this little boy no matter what. 

 

* * *

 

 

The press obviously had a field day with the whole thing, speculating wildly about who the mother could be, one theory more implausible than the next. None of them managed to get it right, however, and Tony didn't care to tell them the truth. 

Despite Tony's stubborn silence, the press would not let the case rest (because the boy was, for all intents and purposes, the heir of Stark Industries). Finally, Pepper made Tony sit down and gently suggested some kind of interview or public statement,  _anything_ to make sure that the press would finally give up and move on. The continued speculations were starting to harm the company, she explained. 

“Photo shoot?” Tony suggested after a short moment of consideration. “So everyone can see what a _loving family_ we are.”

“I'm fine with whatever you are fine with,” Pepper agreed. “I'll find some good people that have experience with working with children.” 

And that was that. 

 

* * *

They discussed things back and forth, but Tony eventually insisted that if they had to do this at all, all of the Avengers should be included. They lived together, so they were basically family, and it wasn't like they didn't have photo shoots or interviews every other week. 

Steve agreed with Tony. If they had to do a public appearance, they should all show their support. That way, they could show everyone that the boy was perfectly safe and happy, even without a mother in the picture. And if he quietly rejoiced about the fact that Tony considered  ~~ him ~~ them as family, nobody had to know. 

Timothy himself was extremely excited at the prospect of a photo shooting, especially because of all the different props they were using, things that usually weren't standing around in the house. They had to run after him and catch him several times because he would just run everywhere and take everything apart. 

They made some individual shoots: Tony with Timothy napping on the couch, Steve reading a book to Timothy, Clint carrying Timothy on his back, Natasha and Timothy playing with toy cars, Bruce and Timothy doing 'yoga', Thor lifting him into the air and giving him a big smooch on his cheek. 

They also took some shots with Pepper, Rhodey and Timothy together, as well as group pictures that also included Sam and even one with Dummy. That last one proved to be especially difficult, because it was nearly impossible to calm the two of them down enough to be able to take a photo. It was exhausting for all of them (and Steve felt slightly sorry for the photographer and his assistants), but they also had a lot of fun that afternoon. 

When they fell into bed that night, all of them did so with a smile. 

 

* * *

“I can't believe you allowed them to use this photo for the cover,” Steve coughed.

“Mmmh, I like it, though,” Tony smiled, gently stroking Timothy's face on the cover. 

“Timothy looks very cute and happy, that's true,” Steve agreed. “And so does the flower crown on your head.”

“Yours does, too,” Tony interjected. 

“Maybe,” Steve huffed. “But why are only we three on the cover, and why does it look like a _family_ photo?” 

“Steve, I'm shocked!” Tony gasped in mock horror. “I thought we _were_ family!”

“I... we are?” Steve asked, too surprised to play along with Tony's little joke. “I... really?”

“I...” Tony stuttered, now also thrown off balance by the sincerity of Steve's reaction. “I mean... I'd be glad if you were.” 

“I'd... I'd love to,” Steve smiled, gently taking Tony by the hand. 

Then Timothy ran into the room, flower crown still on his head and shouting about something excitedly. Tony sighed and reluctantly let go of Steve's hand, but when he turned towards Timothy, his face lit up with undeniable happiness. 

Family. 

Steve liked the sound of it very much. 


End file.
